La princesa y la guerrera
by Neko-Dei
Summary: Una princesa que no sentía interés por los príncipes, pero aun así debía casarse con uno... amenos que una valiente guerrera la salve.


Bien aquí yo de nuevo con una historia, esta ves es de una pareja diferente pero yo creo que merece amor.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Aclaraciones: Nombres humanos. Vietnam: Kim  
Taiwan: Mei

esta historia esta basada en un cuento que escuche por interner en un canal de youtube, si alguien quiere escuchar el original y no mi loca aberración, me lo pide y le paso el link

* * *

Hubo una vez en un reino muy lejano una princesa muy hermosa cuyo nombre era Mei, se rumoreaba que jamás salía del castillo a las lejanías del reino, pues sus padres se lo tenían prohibido. Desde muy temprana edad le habían dicho que no debía Salir de allí pues al ser ella una delicada princesa, no era correcto que se enfrentara a la cruel realidad que la esperaba si salía, le dijeron que solo podría salir de allí cuando llegara una príncipe que cumpliera con todos los estándares que ellos imponían, para así asegurarse de que todo estaría perfecto para ella.

Su abuela en las pocas, cortas y contadas visitas que los reyes le permitían, le conto que así había sido siempre, inclusive las hermanas de la princesa y su madre habían pasado por lo mismo, debieron permanecer encerradas hasta la llegada de su príncipe, pero Mei se aburría terriblemente en ese castillo solitario, si bien tenia cosas con las cuales entretenerse como una enorme biblioteca, aburrida según ella pues estaba llenas de cuentos de hadas, pronto se cansó de leer las mismas cosas una y otra vez, como no encontraba con que divertirse, muchas veces quiso investigar lo que había fuera del castillo pues, esta peculiar princesa era muy inquieta.

Pero cada vez que lo intentaba un enorme dragón que vigilaba la entrada al castillo se lo impedía, al dibujar una enorme cruz de fuego, asustando así a la princesa. Mei no sabía que hacer pues le aterraba demasiado el dragón como para enfrentarlo y tampoco podía salir del castillo sin que este se diera cuenta, por que el siempre estaba vigilándola.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que el príncipe, elegido por sus padres llegara y la recatara, pero por alguna razón Mei no sentía el mismo anhelo que las princesas en sus cuentos, ese de ser rescatada por un príncipe para luego casarse con él. Pero por alguna razón que Mei no comprendía no le interesaban para nada los príncipes y menos si no iba a poder elegirlo ella.

Una noche mientras miraba a la luna por su ventana, escucho un ruido muy extraño que venia del balcón, fue corriendo a investigar y cuando se asomó por la puerta del balcón vio una figura misteriosa escondida tras una armadura.  
-¿Eres mi príncipe?- le pregunto un tanto triste al saber que este día había llegado, mientras le hacia una seña invitándolo a pasar.

La figura dijo que no con la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y se quitó el yelmo, Mei se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que la figura no era un príncipe, aunque en parte esto la alegro, sino una chica muy valiente que iba a rescatarla. La chica cuyo nombre era Kim, le conto que ella también había estado encerrada, pero que se había convertido en una guerrera y sabia como derrotar al dragón.

Mei y Kim fueron hacia la puerta del castillo y el dragón al verlas se enfureció más que nunca y comenzó a escupir fuego hacia ellas, Mei al ver esto se escondió inmediatamente tras la guerrera, la cual se giró y la abrazo prometiéndole que nada le pasaría mientras ella la protegiese. Con esto en mente retomaron su camino hacia el exterior, el dragón volvió a lanzar el fuego, pero al contrario de lo que la asustada princesa creía, el fuego no le hizo nada, ¡era de mentira! Exclamo cuando lo atravesó, tomando la mano de Kim.

Las chicas siguieron su camino ignorando al dragón cuando estuvieron ya bastante lejos, la guerrera paro su marcha, haciendo que la princesa quien aún se aferraba a su mano también parase.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mei

-quisiera preguntarte algo- respondió con un tono algo inseguro Kim

-adelante- Mei le regalo una enorme sonrisa logrando así que la otra se calmara un poco.

- sé que es precipitado y dado el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, tal vez te suene como una loca idea, pero me gustaría saber si tu ¿quisiera casarte conmigo?- Kim estaba muy nerviosa, deseaba con todo su ser que la princesa le dijera que sí, pues en el casi nulo tiempo que llevaba de conocerla se había enamorado perdidamente de Mei.

La princesa no podía estar más feliz se lanzó a los brazos de Kim y la beso con todas sus ganas y no fue mal recibida, pues Kim correspondió el beso feliz ya que su princesa estaría con ella por siempre.

Y si se preguntan qué pasó con los padres de Mei, pues cuando llegaron al castillo con un príncipe, listos para casar a su hija, lo único que encontraron fue una nota que la guerrera había dejado, esta decía:

_"Lamento que se enteren mediante un trozo de papel, pero no tenía más remedio pues si se los decía de frente, seguro me separarían de Mei. Lo que sucedió fue simple yo la guerrera Kim he rescatado a la princesa Mei y estoy más que decidida a casarme con ella, pues me enamore a primera vista y no dejare pasar esta oportunidad de que ambas seamos felices.  
No espero que no me odien, pero les pido de corazón que no odien a Mei, ella los ama y no querría verla llorar por que sus padres la odian por ser como es._

_Att: Kim."_

Así terminaba aquella nota, la madre furiosa maldijo a los cuatro vientos a esa guerrera, mientras el padre simplemente se despidió del príncipe y dio las gracias a esa guerrera, donde quiera que este por haber salvado a su preciada hija.

Lejos de allí en una humilde poblado Mei y Kim disfrutaban de una buena tarde juntas, siendo felices, sin dragones ni padres que las apresaran, ni mucho menos les impidieran demostrase su amor.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado, acepto tomatazos, cartas bomba, vodka, lindos y tierno canadienses...a si y Reviews tambien.


End file.
